Cassayah
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: InuYasha and Sesshomaru. Brothers who hate each other bullied by the woman they adore into a shared quest. One will discover the fate he barely escaped while the other tries to heal the wounds of his past.Sequel to.. To Come To Me COMPLETED! !NOT YAOI!
1. Evil Smile

-Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

Note: This is **NOT** yaoi or incest fanfiction. If that sick vulgar disgusting trash is what you are looking for you came to the **wrong story **and **definitely** the **wrong writer**.

* * *

-

* * *

-Cassayah 

-Prologue

-Summer, six hundred years prior to the Sengoku Jidai

* * *

-

* * *

"_Come on Cassayah, your slowing us down!" Sesshomaru stopped and yelled to his best friend, the silver haired inugirl who trailed behind by several yards._

"_As if that's anything new" his other best friend, Lord Siam blew his own unruly silver hair out of his face, annoying by how it always fell out of the leather thong with the slightest exertion._

"_Shut up Siam you human turd." Sesshomaru gave the other eight year old a shove "You are the one who made her carry all the packs."_

"_Oh relax Sesshomy you booger snot, the little inugirl insists she is able to keep up with us. I simply gave her the chance to prove herself."_

"_Bah Siam, you lazy liar. You saw the chance to make someone else carry our packs." Sesshomaru grinned and shook his head, awed and disgusted at the same time by his friends powers of manipulation. _

"_Well, that too." Siam hefted his heavy water bag to his mouth and drank deeply, then spit a small amount at the young Inu lord standing next to him._

"_Stop it baka." Sesshomaru thumped him hard on the back of the head then turned to acknowledge the arrival of the pretty little inugirl that they were waiting for._

"_That's it" Cassayah dropped the packs "I don't care what you say LORD Siam the lazy loafer, I am not carrying your pack another ..."_

_She was cut off when she was blasted in the side of the head by a stream of water from the mouth of one Lord Siam._

"_That's it" Cassayah narrowed her eyes at Siam "I've had just about enough of you for one day you lousy excuse for a shit eating weasel yokai!"_

_Sesshomaru covered his mouth, struggling not to laugh. He had learned the hard way that getting in between arguments between Cassayah and Siam could be potentially dangerous to your health. It was hard though, Siam had a way with practical jokes, and Cassayah had a way with her sharp tongue and this summer she had discovered the joys of profanity._

_He was too late at any rate. Cassayah turn her head just in time to catch his snickering in her direction._

"_And just what are you laughing at Sesshow me your stinky shit stained Mokomoko-sama?"_

"_Cassayah, that's disgusting." Siam looked at her with disgust and the beginning of grudging respect. "True, but disgusting."_

"_You two are just about as funny as a burr up the back of my fundoshi" Sesshomaru shook his head._

"_Hey look, there's the spring" Cassayah pointed_

_Siam took off at a dead run "Last one in has to clean the shit off Sesshomy's Mokomoko-sama!"_

"_Yuck, I'm not touching that nasty thing!"Cassayah took off right on the inuboy's heels._

"_Baka...I didn't even BRING Mokomoko-sama!"_

* * *

_-_

* * *

**-Cassayah**

**-Chapter I**

**-Evil Smile**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**- **Summer, Sengoku Jidai

* * *

They had been traveling all morning and most of the afternoon, the absence of chattering lead to plenty of time to become absorbed into his memories. Let it not be said that he wasn't one for order, even his memories seemed to be coming in chronological order, starting with his first. The day that he first laid eyes on the two silver haired trouble makers who had given him a childhood, the two who along with him had for a time been known as the terrible trio. 

Young Master Siam lived in the neighboring plantation, Westbrooke, to the west of castle Inu no Tashio. The same age as Master Sesshomaru, affectionately known as Sesshomy, they were seventy the year that they met, roughly ten in human child years. Master Siam was strong and brave, a rich young yokai aristocrat, with the trademark flashing golden eyes and hair of moonlight. Master Siam was also blessed with the most darling dimples and dashing cleft in his chin. Even as a lad he made the young ladies swoon at his promise.

There was a rumor that since Master Sesshomaru was so serious and staid, through some fluke the charm and social graces that were meant for Master Sesshomaru had been gifted to his best friend Master Siam, for the young Inulad could charm the venom out of a cobra yokai. What few adult yokai knew was that at heart, young Siam was a rebel in waiting, even at that tender young age. He could work a con with the best of them, and he wasn't above conning the youngest of the terrible trio into doing the dirty work, even though she was smaller, a year younger and a inugirl.

Young Miss Cassayah lived at SakuraPasse plantation to the east of castle Inu no Tashio. Cassayah was breathtakingly beautiful, hair of moonlight and eyes that sparkled silver, her markings were emerald green and the same pale silver as her hair. The Inu no Tashio had sought her father out because he hoped to come to an understanding between the families for a mating agreement, or at least to breed an heir with Sesshomaru. Cassayah's father however had passed when she was very small and her mother strongly believed that the inugirl should be allowed to make her own choices. She did however agree to allow the children to be playmates, and hence, the last of the terrible trio was in place. She was shy at first and quiet, very demure. That didn't last long.

Over the next two hundred years they formed a bond that was closer than family, tighter than blood.

Until the upstarts moved in to the south and destroyed everything. Until that bitch came...

Well, she had certainly paid for her part in destroying Cassayah. As had the other...

Sesshomaru had seen to it that they both paid.

Sesshomaru realized suddenly that he was smiling evilly and that he was being watched, of course it just had to be by the halfbreed of all people.

InuYasha winced at memory of the evil smile that had spread across Sesshomaru's face a moment before.

His part in this venture had been made clear to him by Kagome, find out Sesshomaru's secret pain and help him deal with it.

If it was Sesshomaru's pain, why did InuYasha get the feeling it had the power to hurt him as well?

What the hell had he been thinking letting Kagome talk him into this?

"_I love you Kagome...I sure as hell hope I see you again."_

* * *

_-_

* * *

Cassayah Chapter II Preview

The story REALLY Begins!

When InuYasha wakes Sesshomaru

from a nightmare, he begins to tell InuYasha Cassayah's tragic story.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Mokomoko-sama-The Fluff

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

- 


	2. Midnight Recollections

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

Note: This is NOT incest YAOI fanfiction, if that's the shit that floats your sick ass little boat not only do you need a good shrink and to be locked away from decent society, but you need to find a different writer.

* * *

-

* * *

-Cassayah 

-Chapter II

-Midnight Recollections

* * *

-

* * *

_Cassayah's hair glowed with the moonbeams that showered down around her as she sat on the dewy grass behind SakuraPasse Plantation house with the two yokai lords. Her silver eyes remained fixed on the starry sky above, but the eyes of the lords were fixed on the inugirl-woman who sat between them, wondering which one would be the fortunate one that would win the honor to call Cassayah their own love. _

Lord Sesshomaru opened his eyes to find the honeyed eyes of his brother fixed upon him.

"Why do you stare at this Sesshomaru?"

"Just so you know, If your planning on killing me so you can have Kagome, not that you could ever kill me, but if you somehow did, Kagome would never forgive you. She would go home and you would never see her again."

"The bounds of your stupidity never ceases to amaze InuYasha. Go to sleep Baka, we have an early rising."

InuYasha closed his eyes for a moment but within minutes his eyes were locked on Sesshomaru once again. Sesshomaru felt his look and looked up at him again, too intrigued to be annoyed.

"You are afraid this Sesshomaru is planning to help himself to you for the means of sexual gratification, or are you perhaps hoping to help yourself to this Sesshomaru?"

"Bastard. I ain't like one of you freak aristocrats who don't give a shit who ya fuck as long as your fucking someone. I know how you work and I ain't about to turn my back on you."

Sesshomaru almost smiled. There were almost as many, if not more misconceptions about aristocrats as there were about hanyou, he wondered if InuYasha ever stopped to realize that technically he was as much of an aristocrat as Sesshomaru.

"You are misinformed young **Lord** InuYasha, but perhaps, being as you are as much of an aristocrat as this Sesshomaru, you know something that I do not. Whichever the case may be, this Sesshomaru is quite particular in his preference for the softness of female flesh, rest assured little brother, males are not my type."

"Keh, you'll forgive me for not being insulted."

"If you'll forgive this Sesshomaru for not desiring your body."

InuYasha's head jerked up to glare at Sesshomaru, his claws bared and ready to slash him apart for his disgusting accusation, when he noticed the barely concealed laughter in his eyes. He realized that Sesshomaru was actually being playful, like an older brother teasing his younger brother in the typical brotherly tormenting rites of passage. InuYasha acknowledged his teasing with a grin and a soft laugh.

"So if it ain't that, what is it? You seemed pretty accepting all of a sudden this morning about my coming on this trip."

Sesshomaru wasn't about to admit just then that he would have accepted the company of even Naraku if it had meant not being alone for the next three days. Sesshomaru grabbed onto the next best thing to the truth, an almost truth.

"Does that stubborn human wench ever accept no for an answer?"

To that InuYasha couldn't resist his own little smirk.

"That would be the one thing you know about her as well as I do."

"Perhaps, perhaps not" Sesshomaru sighed wistfully.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" InuYasha glared at Sesshomaru over the fire, his anger at the accusation making him miss the sadness that now replaced the teasing glint that had been in his brothers eyes a moment before.

"Tell me InuYasha, how long did you continue to run to your dead miko after you realized Kagome was in love with you?"

"That's none of your fucking business." InuYasha snarled

"How long did you continue to go to her even after you realized that you no longer loved her?"

InuYasha looked away, guilt creeping up the back of his neck.

"How long after you realized you loved Kagome?"

"Too long" InuYasha whispered, his body trembling slightly as the memory washed over him again of Kagome laying dead in his arms with her own arrow thrust through her chest.

"You don't understand...my relationship...I mean...with Kikyo" InuYasha shook his head, trying to shake clear the memories and remind himself that Kagome was safe back at the village sleeping in the hut they shared with Miroku and Sango.

"I understand more than you think little brother. You returned to the miko because you were bound to her by promises of the past. You are half InuYokai, the most loyal and honorable of all yokai. It is not in your nature to turn away, in fact it may be impossible."

"I don't understand." InuYasha moved to sit closer to the fire and Sesshomaru turned to sit across from him.

"I understand you perhaps better than you do yourself. You were raised by a human mother and alone, you had no Inu to guide you, though Myoga should have told you these things. He was negligent and much of Kagome's pain might have been avoided had you known. We are InuYokai, InuYasha, our first instinct is loyalty to our first love at all costs, whether we still love them or not. And there are those who will take advantage of knowing such things. Sometimes humans wishing immortality use this to favor..."

"Sesshomaru, are you saying that Kikyo..."

"This Sesshomaru can not speak to the undead miko's actions or motives."

"But you said..."

"It was not of the miko that I referred to."

"Then..."

"You questioned the purpose of this journey that and why I ceased to fight it."

InuYasha nodded.

"In another time and place, I knew another Kagome who desperately loved her own InuYasha. Cassayah was so like Kagome...a fiery young woman of strong will, not miko of course, but was a beautiful and proud InuYokai..."

"You loved her." It was a statement rather than a question, Sesshomaru's eyes screamed of his pain.

"I loved her." He nodded sadly "As did my friend Lord Siam...or he had until our two hundredth summer...the summer the upstarts from the mainland began to move into the western lands...the humans..."

-Flashback-

"Heavens Sesshomy, have you ever seen such strange beings?" Cassayah laughed looking through Siam's eyeglass "They don't even have claws. How do you suppose they defend themselves?"

"They likely bore their enemies to death" Siam carefully placed another piece of grass atop Cassayah's head, adding to the pile that he and Sesshomaru had been building for nearly an hour while Cassayah watched amazed at the new beings moving into the plantation house to the south.

" They certainly aren't at all attractive and I told you stop calling me Sesshomy.." Sesshomaru scoffed, plucking another handful of grass to add to the top of Cassayah's head. "Besides, shouldn't you be thinking of other things Cassayah?"

"Like what?" She looked at Sesshomaru, silver eyes blinking in confusion.

"Like what?" Siam raged, pulling on a curly tendril of her moonlit hair that he had secretly been caressing.

"Like which of us you will mate come fall." Sesshomaru knit his brows together "This Sesshomaru or Lord Siam, thats what."

"Oh that." Cassayah shrugged making the considerable grass pile on her head

slip to the ground unnoticed. "I've plenty of time to decide that, haven't I?" She put the glassback up to her eye. "My, they certainly have oddly shaped ears, they're round! No points!"

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and Siam snatched the glass away and wandered off to watch the humans himself.

"Now listen here Lady Cassayah. This is too serious an issue to wait until the last moment...you know as well as I that the mating bond is for life once you exchange blood and..."

Cassayah was laughing at Sesshomaru.

"You...you...You dare laugh at me when I ...OH FINE!" Sesshomaru turned away from her.

"I'm sorry Sesshomy, I know it's important."

Sesshomaru ignored her and turned further away.

"Holy SHIT Sesshomy!" Siam yelled "You should see the tits on this little human wench!"

Sesshomaru jumped up to take a peek

"Holy KAMI! They have to be the size of the honeydew melons obaasan-yaka grows in her garden outback!" he laughed

"Think if we paid a visit she'd let us each have a bite of melon?" Siam laughed

Cassayah didn't care for being ignored, it was time perhaps for an announcement. She stalked up to them and snatched the glass away.

"Well maybe I've already decided"

"Decided what?" Siam reached for the glass but she pulled it behind her back.

"Which of you two I wish to mate."

Both stopped reaching for the glass and looked at her seriously.

"Have you?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru stepped forward and took her hand. Not to be outdone, Siam stepped forward to take the other. Cassayah slapped the looking glass into his hand and turned and walked away from them both.

"See you ."

They both chased after her.

"What do you mean see you?" Siam grabbed her arm

"Tell us."

"The announcement is not to be made until the final ball of summer, the night I am to mate. Why would I tell you now? Go now and have your melons."

She pulled away from them with a smug grin and began to make her way home to SakuraPasse.

* * *

-

* * *

Three weeks later the first party of the summer was held at Castle Inu no Tashio It was then that Lord Siam confessed to Sesshomaru that he had indeed had his melons. 

"What do you mean baka?"

"What do you think I mean?" Siam sat down on the dark lawn grinning cockily

"You don't mean to tell me your carrying on with that...that ..."

"Kami Sesshomaru, the word is human, and don't act like such a snob. "Racyene is..."

"Racyene? Is that the sluts name?"

"Be careful Sesshomaru, your pushing the limits of friendship."

"Friendship? Funny how you would speak to me of such while you prattle on about how this human is so amazing."

"Racyene is amazing, as amazing as any Inu bitch I have ever known."

"Any?"

"Any and all."

"Tell me bastard, would that include Cassayah?"

" Cassayah?"

"Yes, you remember Cassayah, the apparently un-amazing "Inu bitch" who may have even now chosen you as her future mate while you are courting this human slut?"

"Fuck you Sesshomaru. You know as well as I that Cassayah would no more chose me as she would a toad. Everyone knows that Inu bitch has eyes for only one Inu lord, and it isn't this one."

"Are you so sure of that?"

"Do you think I would have mated another if I weren't?"

"You aren't serious."

"All that remains is for her to tell her parents. Then we will complete the blood bond."

"You mean to say you've fucked this human?" Sesshomaru bellowed. Siam didn't have time to respond before Cassayah stepped through the trees.

"Sesshomy..." she stepped forward and put her arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips. "Have you told him yet?"

Siam laughed "And you speak of me? Self-righteous bastard, have you had your melons yet?"

Sesshomaru stepped toward Siam and took a swing, sending the young lord flying. Siam stood and made his exit from Castle Inu no Tashio.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and turned to confront Cassayah about her deception, she was curled up on the ground her arms wrapped around her legs, her face buried sobbing against her knees.

Sesshomaru knelt in front of her and lifted her head.

"Cassayah..."

When she opened her eyes he no longer needed to ask the question. It was perfectly clear who her choice had been, and it wasn't him.

-End Flashback-

InuYasha glanced at Sesshomaru's back where he lay still sleeping next to the fire. He had been asleep for hours now but InuYasha still watched him. It was no longer worry that kept InuYasha awake but Sesshomaru's words. Already he was seeing familiarity in his life with Kagome and Kikyo and the story of Sesshomaru, Cassayah, Siam and Racyene.

How long had he continued to hold onto Kikyo as a defense against hoping for what he didn't think he could ever have? Just as Siam hadn't believed that Cassayah would chose him, InuYasha hadn't dared to hope that Kagome could ever love him, then when he knew she did he used it to keep her from hurting him.

As the sun began to break over the Sengoku Jidai two things were glaringly clear to InuYasha. This Racyene was clearly the root of where Sesshomaru's hatred of humans had begun. She was obviously the one Sesshomaru was speaking of earlier when he talked about humans taking advantage of the Inu instinct to loyalty, his eyes had glared with hatred when he said this womans name, hatred the likes InuYasha had never seen before, not even when Sesshomaru faced Naraku after Rin was kidnapped.

The second thing was Sesshomaru loved Cassayah, he had loved her very deeply, probably even more than InuYasha loved Kagome. They had grown up together, been best friends for hundreds of years.

InuYasha had seen Sesshomaru hate and rage before, he had seen him care and filled with concern. He didn't think anything would ever top the shock at the emotion in Sesshomaru's face the night Sesshomaru had revived Kagome. But he was wrong. The pain that radiated from Sesshomaru when he spoke of Cassayah was real. It oozed around InuYasha so thickly he felt it. It was so thick it was as if he could reach out and fill his hands with it, and if he did the intensity of it would kill him instantly.

It was just after Sesshomaru woke and walked off to relieve himself that InuYasha realized with a jolt, it wasn't Kagome that Sesshomaru had hoped to revive in the clearing that night at all.

It was Cassayah.

* * *

-Cassayah CASS-EYE-AH

* * *

-Siam- SIGH-AM

* * *

-Racyene- RA-SIGH-AN

* * *

-Chapter III Preview-

InuYasha and Sesshomaru have another late night conversation

Truths about the night Kagome died come out

as well as other truths about Sesshomaru's feelings about Kagome.

Also InuYasha and Sesshomaru might reach the palace (not sure yet) which

means InuYasha meets Sesshys Mum...the person responsible for introducing his parents!

And, Sesshomaru Cassayah, Siam and Racyene's Story continues!

Siam and Racyene ask for permission to marry...

* * *

-

* * *

-Note: I have now added Fic-art for To Come To Me to my Photobucket stuff. There is a link on my profile page, just look for the folder **"To Come To Me and Cassayah"**, yes I do plan to add stuff for this fic as well. 

You can also look for username..., **msfluffyfan** ... I have albums there for The Search, Dr. Miko, Days of Gold, Loss, and Comics as well as misc stuff!

* * *

**-WARNING ...MAJOR UBER SUPER RANT BELOW-...WARNING**

* * *

-Another note: Some of you may have noticed my strongly worded notes in the beginning about this not being incest yaoi and think that I am being rude and homophobic. I assure you I am not a homophobic, while I personally don't care much for yaoi, if thats what your into so be it. What I do object to and disgusts the fucking shit out of me is these sick mother fuckers who write and read incest fiction and think its sexy. If you like that shit and don't like what I am saying about it...I'll say just what you sick bastards say when people complain about your twisted disgusting shit. Too fucking bad. If you don't like it, don't read it. What you write about is incest...incest makes me sick, it is wrong, Illegal, immoral , sick and unnatural.. Yes I am being very rude, I've seen what this shit does to someones mind and heart and soul and there is nothing sexy or beautiful about it. .so fuck off. 

To my normal readers...sorry about my rant...it makes me want to puke that I even have to warn people about this crap so I wont get reviews from people asking when InuYasha and Sesshomaru are going to start screwing. I swear, if I get so much as ONE of those I will go fucking ballistic.

Oh yeah, and don't give me any shit about this either in reviews please...I have my reasons for this...my life was destroyed by incest. Trust me, I know of which I speak.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	3. Deception

-Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

-In case you are stupid and haven't figured it out yet...this isn't that sick disgusting nasty shit incest yaoi crap...if thats what your looking for, go find a gun and shoot yourself. The world needs a lot less sick bastards like you.

* * *

-

* * *

-Hey, someone who really loves me---I need ONE MORE lousy review to hit 100 on To Come to Me! Will someone please go give me one more review?!

* * *

-

* * *

-Cassayah 

-Chapter III

-Deception

* * *

-

* * *

At fourteen, Racyene O'Toole was a small extremely beautiful human woman who could have passed quite easily for a Japanese woman had she the proper tilt to her eyes. She was full blooded Irish, though her ancestors had resettled in Wales some three hundred years prior to her fathers lust for adventure leading them to the once named SouthPearle Plantation in the western lands of Japan, quickly, and tactlessly renaming it New Wales Plantation. Why Sidney and Amelia O'Toole bothered to search out the adventure of Sengoku Jidai Japan was a mystery as they quickly made their dwellings as Welsh as possible, destroying any and all traces of its Japanese origins. 

While Sidney and Amelia O'Toole came looking for adventure, their pamper spoiled daughter Racyene came with her own motives. Lore among the girls at the private catholic school she attended was rife with stories about the beautiful and proud Japanese yokai and the magical gifts they could gift a human with for the right price. Racy, as she was called back home, had just the rumored gift in mind, and now she had even had the right yokai to bestow it on her. If only her parents would quit being so adamant she marry Roarke Debunee in two weeks. Roarke could wait a few weeks...until she finished her business with the other one...

Lord Siam...

Just the thought of actually allowing him to have his way with her, to touch her body, made Racy shudder with disgust. He was an InuYokai, handsome sure, not as handsome as her original target, the tall one with the honey colored eyes. But he was completely besotted with the little dog girl, so was Siam for that matter but Racy had an eye for picking out the ones that could be lead astray and Siam was the kind with a wandering eye.

She was just going to have to take advantage of those nasty yokai traits she had learned about to get him to complete the mating bond before she married Roarke.

She only needed Siam temporarily ...just long enough to gain his specail gift. She had planned to lie to him if neccisary, his gift was that priceless. What she hadn't counted on was that the yokai aristocrat was even more boringly honorable than the human aristocrat she was betrothed to.

She had never dreamed that he would seek approval from her parents himself...or that her acts to undo the damage that simple act of honor did to her goal would be her ultimate undoing...or the undoing of others as well.

It probably wouldn't have stopped her anyway.

Racy was a reckless one.

-end flashback-

"Once Siam learned that Racyene was to soon marry this human he was devastated, he had completely coupled with her, all that remained was to complete the exchange of blood."

InuYasha was confused. "How could a human know so much about yokai mating rituals? I thought she wasn't even..."

"Correct. We never knew where she got her information, until the night that I confronted her at the end of the summer. By then the damage was done. Even after she married the human, Siam could not break the bond he had formed with her in his heart. He still followed after her as if he were a newborn pup after his mothers tit."

InuYasha felt strangled...that sounded like the way he had once followed after Kikyo. All it had taken was a glimpse of a single Shinidamachuu and he was off...leaving Kagome behind once again without a second thought to how it made her feel.

Damn him for causing Kagome such pain.

"And this is why I was so willing to follow after Kikyo even though she was dead... unattainable to me, like this Racyene was unattainable to Siam?"

"I would be lying if I said I saw no similarities InuYasha. Yet as much as they have in common, the two situations have nothing in common as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you betrayed Kagome? Lead her to believe you were no longer in love with the miko?"

InuYasha shrugged "Keh, if anything it was the opposite." he looked at the puzzled lift to Sesshomaru's brows "Yeah, you don't know the full story. Because of so many things...Naraku's deception, my non-status as a "filthy hanyou"...just...too many things to name...I let Kagome think I was still in love with Kikyo a lot longer than I even was."

"Did you not know she returned your feelings?"

"At first I didn't. But even once I did, what have I ever done to deserve her? Kami, I fucking tried to kill her like five minutes after we met. I was going to let her shoot the crow yokai who had stolen the jewel and then let her go to fall to her death from the sky while I was carrying her, supposedly protecting her."

Sesshomaru grinned slightly "And you dare to call this Sesshomaru a bastard when you were a bastard many time's over?"

InuYasha glared over at Sesshomaru "At least I outgrew it."

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru sighed sadly, wishing that Siam had changed as InuYasha had. Then perhaps...

"You're thinking of Cassayah again." Sesshomaru looked up at InuYasha and he shrugged, InuYasha shrugged back. "You're face changes when you think of her. Its the only time I've ever seen an expression...well, besides anger."

Sesshomaru rested his head back against a tree and looked up at the stars.

"By mid summer the human bitch was married to her human male. Cassayah was herself again, as was Siam, or so it seemed. Cassayah confessed to me that she was sure now that Siam's momentary lapse of judgment was past, she would be free to announce her choice at the final ball of the summer at SakuraPasse.

"We went on hunts, though Cassayah stayed behind now because she had developed a dislike for killing for sport. Not surprising, it is fairly normal for the female of our species. As summer grew aged rumors began to fly that Siam was still bedding the human. I confronted him and he confessed, always promising to tell the human he would not meet her again if I would protect his secret from Cassayah, as he had become aware he was her choice. In the end the one who made the final choice was Roarke Debunee."

InuYasha looked up at Sesshomaru, his eyes wide.

"He caught them?"

Sesshomaru nodded "Hit over the head and knocked unconscious, saturated in lamp oil and tossed in a cave, then set to burn."

"Fucking Kami." InuYasha gasped "Bastard."

"We buried him the week before Cassayah would have announced him as her chosen mate."

"You killed that mother fucker I hope."

"Not me." Sesshomaru shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Cassayah..."

"Before the summer had completely flown she found him in his Sakura orchard. I still wonder what he must have thought, seeing what looked like a tiny helpless girl coming towards a man that was even bigger than I. A big brutish human with bulging muscles and a cocky grin. How his eyes must have bulged out of his face when he realized her strength as she began to tear him apart, slowly, savoring each scream of pain. She told me she even stopped once to lick his blood from her claws. That's where I first heard that the blood of revenge is truly the sweetest blood of all. She stopped by the river to clean herself and I came across her as she returned to SakuraPasse...and then..."

-Flashback-

"Sesshomy..." Her voice was soft, gentle like the sakura blossoms that lined the grass that their naked bodies lay tangled on while Sesshomaru gently thrust in and out of her, claiming his mate.

"Cassayah...do you love me?" He kissed her breasts

"Of course I do Sesshomy, don't ask such foolish questions at a time such as this."

"But, do you love me as you loved...as one should love a lifelong mate?"

He felt his crest building and knew the moment was fast approaching. If he didn't stop now, there would be no turning back. He didn't want that, Kami knew that he didn't want that. No, he wanted this more than he ever dreamed it possible to want anything. More than he wanted to one day surpass his fathers greatness, more than he longed to feel Tessiaga heavy against his side. More than he even longed to hear the screams of his pups calling out his arrival home after a day of surveying his lands. He wanted Cassayah.

She remained silent.

Sesshomaru pulled back, forcing his screaming body to stop in its raging claim of her.

He tilted her face to his and she opened her eyes, tears poured down her face and she pushed him off of her. She reached for her yukata and thrust her arms into the sleeves, holding the rest of her clothings to her chest.

Sesshomaru sat up, covering himself with his hoari.

"Cassayah..."

"I had hoped you could mate me without my love, but I should have known. Not you, not my precious Sesshomy who loves so purely. Forgive me for trying to make you accept something less than what you fully deserve."

-end flashback-

InuYasha gaped at Sesshomaru, mouth hanging open,

"Shut your mouth InuYasha, you look like more of a baka than usual."

"You have to admit bastard, it's hard to imagine. You giving up a woman because she didn't love you enough."

Sesshomaru looked sad, wistful.

"There is much about the much younger Sesshomaru that you do not know. I was a child. I imagine it would shock you to learn that I was once not that different from how you are now. Perhaps if it would promise to shock you to death, I would perhaps be more willing to extend an explanation."

InuYasha couldn't resist borrowing one of Sota's favorite expressions "Bite me"

Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha with a shocked expression "This Sesshomaru has already explained that I am not a homosexual."

It was InuYasha's turn to chuckle now. "It's one of Kagome's little brothers expressions."

Sesshomaru nodded, deciding that it must be universal that little brothers were the oddest of all beings.

"So you were about to tell me how you use to be just like me..."

"Yes, well...I too was once a baka who acted before I thought things through."

-flashback-

"Cassayah...do you not love me?"

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I only meant to hide the truth from Siam, from the nosy countryside... I never meant to deceive you ... I never meant to hurt you Sesshomaru."

"The countryside sees much that isn't true, for this I can not fault you."

"What do you mean Sesshomy?"

"They see a happy Inu no Tashio and his bitch, yet mother and father can barely stand to be in the same room with one another. The countryside sees the the proud Inu no Tashio of the western lands welcoming and accepting these new humans from the west, when both father and I would rather burn their dwellings down with their wretched selves inside, yet there is little we can do because we know all of high yokai aristocracy is watching."

"I understand."

"Damn the humans and damn that wretched bastard and his slut most of all for the pain they have caused you Cassayah. For this I shall not forgive him."

Sesshomaru stood and began to dress iritably.

"What happened really wasn't her fault Sesshomy. No one forced Siam to fall in love with her."

"If only father had the backbone to have allowed it...for if it were up to me, I would have been the one to strike him down. Siam should have paid, this is true, but not at the hands of that fucking human."

"And Lord Hyak would have surely come to strike you down, then the great Inu no Tashio would strike Lord Hyak down, and so on until a river of blood filled the countryside. A yokai war on my account Sesshomy? Be not ridiculous. I do not wish to see blood attributed to my honor. Now..."

Cassayah kissed his cheek "I must go."

She ran down the lane to the plantation house, disappearing into the dark night.

-End Flashback-

InuYasha looked up just in time to catch Sesshomaru wipe the unshed tears from his lashes.

"That was the last time Cassayah and I ever spoke to one another."

Sesshomaru's head slumped over his knees and his shoulders shook. InuYasha felt helpless. Not knowing what else to do, he scooted over and sat quietly next to his older brother, he said nothing, just let his presence be known by his quiet breathing so Sesshomaru knew that InuYasha was there when he was ready to accept that he needed him.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 4 Preview

It's far from over ...more shocks

to come in the dramatic conclusion to

CASSAYAH

Sorry updates are so slow!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	4. Itonami

* * *

-Disclaimer:InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

This is not Incest Yaoi, if that sick shit is what your looking for, you should be in therapy, not on a computer.

* * *

-

* * *

-note-Ha, knew it was only a matter of time before someone got on my case about my hatred of incest yaoi, and my answer is, no sorry, I won't shut up about it. Were talking about two brothers having sex here, and that is sick, wrong and illegal. I am an incest survivor, I know the hell it does to a persons mind and heart and to see people writing stories about it like it is some big hot sexy thing makes me want to puke all over my keyboard. This is my way of hopefully waking people up to the truth. I cherish my readers, everyone of them. But if someone doesn't like my values, well, im sorry, dont mean to sound rude but, too bad. This is my soapbox, im gonna use it! Hugglies!

* * *

-

* * *

-Sesshomaru's fluff is called a Mokomoko-sama. It is a detachable fur piece that becomes his scruff when he is in his true form.

* * *

-

* * *

-Cassayah

-Chapter IV

-Itonami

* * *

-

* * *

By midday the next day InuYasha and Sesshomaru had reached the palace. InuYasha nervously bit his cheek at the prospect of meeting his fathers previous mate. He had no clue as to the circumstances around their parting ways, but Kagome had assured him it would be okay. As much as he didn't trust Sesshomaru, and hated being in unfamiliar territory, he did trust Kagome's judgment in all things. 

His worry as it turned out, at least for the time being, was for naught. Sesshomaru left word with a servant to inform Lady Shan that they had arrived but had an errand to run before making their presence properly known. Then he turned to InuYasha and actually asked him if he would not mind accompanying him on a errand that he preferred not do alone, though it was rather personal in nature.

InuYasha nodded and followed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had been quiet all morning, but suddenly he became quite talkative as they walked up a short hillside.

"Cassayah's maidservant found her the next morning, comatose in her bed, her breathing shallow and getting more so by the moment. By the time father and I arrived she was moments from death. Father had brought his new blade, Tenseiga, he had been anxious to try it out but he was greatly upset that his first would be Cassayah. Unfortunately, before she could be revived, she had to die."

InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru with a mixture of pain and sympathy. This was his story, his and Kagome's, that Sesshomaru was telling. The only difference was that Sesshomaru had saved Kagome, and as a consequence, Sesshomaru had saved him as well. Obviously, for one reason or another, Tenseiga hadn't saved Cassayah.  
Sesshomaru stopped and nodded at a large Sakura tree "This is the place."  
They continued walking to the tree and beneath it were three small grave markers.  
"Cassayah and Siam are buried here. One day, I will be buried here as well. It is only right that we stay together ." InuYasha recognized it as the directive it really was and he was both honored that Sesshomaru would trust him with such a request, but he was surprised to realize, sad at the thought of something taking his brothers life. Sesshomaru knelt down between them, placing his hand on the grave on the end. InuYasha squatted down next to him.  
"Is this your grandfathers grave?" InuYasha's questioned softly "No. It is..." Sesshomaru choked on his words and InuYasha fell to a knee in shock as a single tear traced Sesshomaru's cheek. 

"It is... my daughter. My Liliyah."

* * *

-

* * *

-Flashback- 

Sesshomaru fought tears as he stroked Cassayah's hand. The hands that had, along with two others, helped him so many years ago terrorize the western lands. They were the hands of the kindest being he had ever known, would ever know, the hands that had touched him so lovingly only hours before, the only hands he had ever allowed to touch him in such a way. The hands that were dying.

"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked up at his father, sitting at the other side of the futon. "I believe her heart has stopped. It's time."

"Father, please. Please bring her back to me. Please."

"I shall do everything within my power my son, you have my most honorable promise as the Inu no Tashio, Lord of the Western Lands, and most importantly as your father."

Sesshomaru nodded and backed away to the terrace doors. The Inu no Tashio swept Tenseiga from it's sheath and concentrated over Cassayah's body.

"I see them Sesshomaru" He smiled slightly "Just as Totosai said I would, I see them, the pallbearers of the otherworld." He took a mighty swing and Cassayah's body jolted off the bed slightly and she gasped, yet did not regain consciousness.

"Father...why did she not wake?"

"I know not Sesshomaru." He stepped to the door and beckoned a servant to bring Totosai who was staying at Castle Inu no Tashio for several days. He turned back into the room and regained his place next to the futon just as a scent began overflowing the room.

"Sesshomaru, have you mated Cassayah?"

"She was not mated father, you know as well as I that she wished to mate Siam ..."

"Someone has mated this girl without completing the blood bond.. If it was you speak up boy."

"It was I father."

"And why pray tell was it not completed?" The Inu no Tashio was across the room in seconds, his blow landed swift and hard, sending Sesshomaru sprawling from his chair, then he pulled his fighting sword and held it to Sesshomaru's throat.

"Think you that you can take this girls innocence, share no blood, leave no mark, and then go off on your way with no responsibilities or debts?" His voice was low, yet full full of rage.

"No! Of course not!" Sesshomaru got his legs under him and stumbled backwards, trying to get as far away from the blade as possible. He knew his fathers temper, he also knew how protective his father was when it came to the female gender. He had seen his father kill ten of his own yokai guards who had mistaken relatives for common prostitutes and made the mistake of getting overly familiar with them.

Cassayah may not have been a blood relation but that was an invisible distinction as far as the Inu no Tashio was concerned. He had loved the girl as his own from the first time she told Sesshomaru she could "Kick his scrawny ass" and then went on to nearly prove it.

"I wished to..." Sesshomaru's voice was filled with the tears he dare not shed "She did not." Sesshomaru's back was against the wall and the gravity of the past months caved in on him at once. The loss of his two dearest friends in the world, the loss of the woman he had longed to spend his immortality with. He sank to the floor, his head in his hands.

"She did not love me and wished to not see me spend my life with a mate who did not love though I loved her more than enough for both of us."

If it had been anything else the Inu no Tashio might have been able to retain his anger, but to have a mate that did not love was the one thing he understood far too well. His mating to Shankoutetsu was an arrangement, a way of guaranteeing an heir for the Western Lands.

These kind of matings didn't involve the blood bond, on some occasions the mates would grow fond of one another, then the bond would be completed. Even rarer still, occasionally, mates would actually find love. That hadn't happened with the Lord Inu no Tashio and Lady Shankoutetsu of the Western Lands.

She, like Cassayah, loved another.

Now he lived with the reminder everyday, not that she said anything.

She didn't have to.

It was in her smile, it was the pain in her eyes that only dissipated when Sesshomaru was about, her son was the love of her life. Her only love.

Not if Lord Inu no Tashio had any say about it.

He vowed to himself he would one day set her free. Every time he picked up the scent of her tears while she cried silently late at night, he thought his heart would break for her pain. She thought he was asleep but he lay awake, silently wishing he could comfort her. Instead, he had silently promised her over and over again that as soon as Sesshomaru was mature enough to understand he would set her free. Yet as their son matured he seemed to need her even more and the day had yet to come.

Looking now at his son, the Lord wondered if it would ever come. Sesshomaru was lost and broken, blood bond or not, he was looking at a yokai who had lost his mate.

Yet he had nothing to tell him that would ease his pain, only make it worse. He knelt down before him and pulled Sesshomaru's hands from his face.

"My son. Cassayah..." Sesshomaru turned away "Sesshomaru, please listen this is of grave importance and you may have to make a decision very soon."

Sesshomaru turned back, for the first time fear and resignation warred in his eyes for control.

"Sesshomaru, Cassayah is pregnant."

"She...how can that be? We stopped before..."

"The seed of the InuYokai is very powerful to assure future generations, you know this. One does not have to..." He trailed off as Sesshomaru rose off the floor and began to pace.

"You are telling me father, that I am not only going to lose..." he stopped, choking on the words. Sesshomaru's face twisted in pain as his knees went weak beneath him and he seemed to slowly sag to floor.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and began again. "You are telling me father, that I am not only going to lose Cassayah, but a pup as well?"

"We must wait for Totosai to come, he will likely know why Tenseiga failed to completely bring her back. She is still alive Sesshomaru, do not give up hope yet."

Sesshomaru nodded and moved to the top of the futon and undid the top ties of Cassayah's sleep yukata, baring her neck.

"Sesshomaru?"

"She is alive, I wish to complete the blood bond."

"That would not be wise Sesshomaru."

"She is the mate of my heart, carrying my pup. It is proper and will be done."

"We do not know what kind of poison she drank Sesshomaru, or if she drank poison at all. Her blood could be dangerous and could end up killing you as well."

"Perhaps then that is our destiny."

"Be not a fool Sesshomaru! Think you that I will allow this before the nature of her death has been ascertained?" He pulled the yukata closed

"Lord Inu no Tashio?" a servant announced Totosai's presence and a request to speak in private .

"Of course. I warn you Sesshomaru. Do not act in haste ." He left Sesshomaru alone with Cassayah.

"Cassayah..." He picked up her hand and knelt low so his face was close to hers. "Why did you do this? Did you think that I did not love you?"

Her face was so still, lips silent. Sesshomaru bent over her and kissed her softly.

"Were going to have a pup Cassayah...did you know? Is that why you did this? Did you pick up the scent and get scared because we didn't complete the blood bonding? Were you that silly?"

Sesshomaru began to feel guilt and self loathing creep up his spine. Was this his fault because she was trying to protect him?

"Damn it Cassayah! You little fool! Don't you know that you were...that you **are** and will always be the mate of my heart? I don't want anyone but you...it will be you for life, I shall touch no other and no other shall touch me. I am yours! " Sesshomaru buried his head in her hair, allowing his tears to fall freely and pulled her into his arms.

When he looked up he saw her neck, once again bared. Without thinking he sank his fangs in, drinking deeply, he licked her wounds until they sealed, then pulled back and cut into his own neck and bared it to her lips.

For a moment he could have sworn he felt her tongue on his skin, lapping on his own wound, and when he pulled back it had already sealed.

He hadn't a chance to wipe the blood from her lips before the Lord and Totosai entered.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!You do not follow orders do you boy."

"This Sesshomaru was not given an order father."

Lord Inu no Tashio gave Sesshomaru a final look then moved out of the way so Totosai could enter. How could he be angry at the boy when he would have done the same thing?

Totosai examined Cassayah and held Tenseiga over her, then he sighed sadly.

"This girl has no desire for life, without that desire, Tenseiga will not revive her."

"Shit...bullshit! she started breathing again...she..." Sesshomaru began

"It was the pup's will to live that brought her back."

"The pup?"

"Yes, this one has a strong will and perhaps can survive."

"How can the pup survive? Cassayah is gone, you said so." The lord was getting agitated.

Totosai reached inside a pocket of his carryall and pulled out an odd necklace with a clear glowing heart shape of crystal with a pulsing dot of red in the middle.

"This is an Itonami stone. Put around the girls neck it should sustain her life until the pup matures enough to live on it's own. However, you will need to feed the pup by giving the girl a ration of your blood every day. When the pup is born, you must immediately remove the stone.

"Her soul now lingers in deep sleep, waiting to be set free. It can not be awoken in this body so do not hold onto that hope by keeping her alive longer than you must."

"If she's alive, isn't there some chance..."

"This girl is already dead fool!" Totosai raged "It is the pup holding her body to life. If you think to leave her in this state forever you will damn her soul to eternal unrest and she will never find peace. If that is your plan I will take the stone with me now and be done with you!"

Sesshomaru lunged forward, claws bared to attack to old man but found himself restrained by his father instead.

"Place the stone Totosai, I give my word it will be removed."

Totosai nodded and placed the stone around Cassayah's neck.

-End Flashback-

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha and Sesshomaru had begun the walk back to the castle, Sesshomaru's words still lingering in InuYasha's ears. 

"Why have I never heard of the..." InuYasha began

"Itonami stone." Sesshomaru supplied "They were rare to begin with, then greedy harpies discovered the sacred cave where the few remaining Itonami stalagmites remained and attempted to steal them, not knowing that there were procedures that had to be carefully followed when harvesting the stalagmites. The harpies were found dead and the Itonami was tainted. It is for the best, however, that it is gone."

"For the best?A stone that could sustain life?"

"Were you not listening little brother?" Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha non-combatively "It was life true, but it was not real life. The Itonami Stone was meant for situations like Cassayah, to give a pup a chance to live when the mother has died. It's far too easy to forget that distinction when you are in the middle of it."

"I do not understand." InuYasha shook his head, feeling stupid, like he was missing something obvious.

"You know this Sesshomaru and yet you do not understand? Though father made the promise to Totosai to remove the Itonami Stone, I had not, I made perfectly clear that no one else would either. I guess you could say that was the beginning of the rebirth of Lord Sesshomaru.

"I immediately moved Cassayah to my suite of rooms at Castle Inu no Tashio, over her mothers protests. I reasoned that as her mate, it was my right. I suppose that was my first truly heartless act, taking the child from her mother. The second was that allowed no one else near her. I washed her hair and bathed her. It was my blood the pup needed to survive. I spend hours, days, laying beside her, watching our pup grow and later feeling her move under my hand.

"After seven months I finally relaxed a little and allowed mother and father in, and Cassayah's mother came to see her daughter one last time before she moved to the mainland. She was cold as winter to me, but I could not have cared less."

"Two days later, I had just finished feeding Cassayah.. the pup when I felt a rush of wetness under my legs. I sent for mother and she rushed in several moments later. Cassayah was in labor and it was far too soon. Our daughter was born six hours later. I held her tiny body to my bare chest, sharing my body heat, then I put a blanket over her and sat in a motion chair by a window, watching the rites of spring. The first thing I noticed was the small field of Lilies that sat by the tree where Cassayah, Siam and I use to play when we were small. I decided then that her name was Liliyah. I laid my hand on her back feeling it move softly up and down. Three hours later, it stopped moving and my tiny sweet Liliyah was gone."

"Kami, Sesshomaru...why didn't you tell me..."

"We hate each other remember?"

"Hated. In the past...at least for me."

"I have not talked to anyone about Cassayah in four hundred years, recently after my travels with Kagome it was brought to my attention that I was trying to change history by saving Kagome from you, though she did not want, nor need saving. I realized it to be true thus decided the time had come to deal with ghosts so Kagome says. I had no intended to go to the graves, nor to speak of Liliyah, I have never spoken of her to anyone. I thought Kagome should be the one to hear my story, but I realize now, that is all Kagome could have done."

"What do you mean?" InuYasha wasn't sure if that was an insult or not, he kept walking, his face forward staring ahead. Sesshomaru reached out his hand and stopped him, turning him to face him.

"I mean that Kagome would have listened and cared, but you understand. You have lost someone you loved as well."

"Yeah" He looked away, wondering sadly if Kikyo had moved on yet. "I guess Kagome knew what she was doing sending me along eh?"

Sesshomaru sat under a tree, followed by InuYasha.

"It still pains you."

"Sure, there will always be a part of Kikyo with me."

"Kagome..."

"Kagome understands. It's how it is when you love someone. It's just...it's like..., it's been four hundred years...has Cassayah left you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Keh, Fuck, I've been losing Kikyo over and over since Kagome woke me from the tree. It helps some, knowing this time is for real and on her own terms. That it isn't Naraku making the choice but Kikyo herself."

"I do not understand how you can be so calm. I nearly lost my mind when Liliyah died, when I turned back to Cassayah I discovered that mother had removed the Itonami Stone...

* * *

-

* * *

-Flashback- 

"Mother!"

Sesshomaru tore through the halls of Castle Inu no Tashio in search of Lady Shankoutetsu.

"Damn it Mother! Where in FUCK sakes are you?!"

Lord Inu no Tashio stepped from his drawing room.

"Sesshomaru...what..."

Sesshomaru whirled on him, a dervish on a full scale attack.

"Where is that accursed mother of mine?"

"I do not know, what has gotten into you?"

"That...that..."Sesshomaru's rage was at full tilt

"That BITCH killed Cassayah!"

"Sesshomaru, you will not speak that way of your mother."

"Be damned to hell, she stole the Itonami stone from my mates neck and allowed her to die and you chastise my manners?"

"I did not steal the stone." Lady Shan appeared behind Lord Inu no Tashio

"Totosai's orders were to remove the stone immediately."

"YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!"

"Sesshomaru, please calm down..." She reached for him and he pulled away.

"What gives you the right to fuck with my family mother? Because yours is so perfect? You and father can barely stand one another and why? Because you would rather be fucking someone else."

Lady Shankoutetsu's slap rang out loud in the hallway, spinning Sesshomaru partially around.

"Now Sesshomaru, let's speak of this calmly..."

"Go to hell mother. I'm going back to my mate and daughter."

"They have already been removed and placed in their pyre." Lord Inu no Tashio stepped in.

"You what?!" Sesshomaru ran from the castle to the area used for cremations.

He found the door barred and he banged on it.

"CASSAYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LILIYAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Harder and Harder, scratching and clawing kicking , doing anything he could to get into the barricaded area.

"CASSAYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LILIYAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

He screamed until his voice was nearly gone.

"CASSAYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LILIYAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

His throat was raw.

"CASSAYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LILIYAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

The smell of burning flesh overwhelmed his senses, the knowledge that it was his mate...

"CASSAYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LILIYAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

and his daughter

"CASSAYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LILIYAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

was more than he could bear

"CASSAYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LILIYAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

he fell to his knees, giving one last futile bang with the palms of his hands as a ocean of salty tears poured from his face.

"Cassayah..."

He choked, his voice harsh and raw.

"Liliyah..."

His soul shattered, splintered beyond repair.

"Cassayah...Liliyah..."

Sesshomaru longed for nothing more than to be able to join them on the pyre.

"Your mate...your papa...loves you."

Exhausted he turned to sit and came face to chest with Lady Shankoutetsu, she held her arms open to him and he grunted rudely at her. Then he looked up at her face, just as messy and tear stained as his own.

He had never seen his mother cry. Not once.

He allowed himself to fall forward into her arms, they wrapped around him as his own wrapped around her waist.

"Why mother?"

"You heard what Totosai said darling. Did you want that for Cassayah?"

"Don't say her name, let no one else say it either"

"Sesshomaru..."

"Please mother...I lost everything...my best friend, my mate, my daughter...you can do this one thing for me."

"Why is this so important?"

"It hurts...when I hear her name it's like fathers sword has run my heart through."

"Very well my Sesshomy, no one shall speak her name.

Sesshomaru left Lady Shan sitting, deciding a walk around the castle grounds was in order to clear his mind before facing the wrath of his father. Had he known what the fates had in store for him, he might have preferred even a good bloody beating from the Lord Inu no Tashio.

Far from the castle on the eastern most edge he stood on a hill over looking the valley, from here he could just see the edge of the paths that he, Siam and Cassayah use to haunt as children. A sudden longing to walk again through these paths hit him and he began a leisurely stroll in that direction. He hadn't stopped to think about how close the proximity was to New Wales plantation house.

He had never been face to face with Racyene O'Toole, much less met the cause of his grief. When they crossed paths at functions Sesshomaru and Cassayah had gone out of their way to avoid having to meet her. Then after her husbands death she wasn't seen in public much as it would have been unseemly for a newly widowed woman to be socializing at such a time.

It didn't occur to him that he might run across one of the humans this night, much less the very one he despised the most, then he heard the soft simpering voice behind him.

"Well, well, you must be this Lord Sesshomaru I have heard so much about."

Too much of Sesshomaru's breeding was ground into him to allow him to ignore the woman.

"Correct, now if you will excuse me."

"Are you afraid of me, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru does not fear, particularly not the likes of you."

"I could have sworn I saw you and that little girl who was so besotted with my lover constantly running from my presence at every party last year."

"You are mistaken human, that was not fear, but intense dislike for the reek of low class yariman. Now if you will excuse me."

Racy was taking risks, ones she would regret deeply in the morning.

"Speaking of reek, what is that horrible stench coming from your property today? Father says it smells like you are burning the dead, how barbaric, well at least Cassayah finally got that she was suppose to actually die when she killed herself."

Sesshomaru spun around and in a heartbeat had Racyene by the neck, her toes barely touching the ground.

"You will shut your mouth bitch."

Racyene laughed

"Or what?"

"Do not test me, this is territory ruled by yokai, I have no qualms about killing a human."

"IF you could kill me."

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow

Racyene's laugh was cutting, mocking Sesshomaru, mocking Cassayah and somehow he knew most of all she was mocking Siam.

"Im mor tal ity." She said the word slowly, drawing it out as if he were stupid

"Understand...Yokai?"

"It is impossible...you are human. Unless..."

Sesshomaru dropped her only to grab her by the arm and drag her back. On her neck was the InuYokai mating mark, Siam's mark.

Racyene pulled her arm away "Siam couldn't wait to mark me, once I told him of my incurable sickness. After all, desire is a sickness isn't it? So the desire to have everlasting life..."

"You did all of this so you could live forever?"

"Of course. Why else?"

"Did you love Siam? Even a little?"

"Of course, I loved what I could get from him. His gift. To be young and beautiful forever."

"You did not love him then."

"Of course not." She laughed "An animal? He was a dog for heavens sake...a howling dog."

"Why are you telling me all this so plainly?"

Racyene shrugged "It is not as if you can change any thing. You can't bring Siam back and tell on me, besides, he would side with me because of his instinct to loyalty."

"You knew all these things before coming here?"

"Yes."

"You came here with this all planned out then."

"Of course."

"And it does not bother you in the least that you destroyed two lives, that three people are dead because of you?"

"Three?"

Sesshomaru was enraged, he began advancing on Racyene.

"You think you can tell this Sesshomaru all of this and I will do nothing to avenge my friends, to avenge my family?"

"You cannot kill me."

"There are things worse than dying whore."

Sesshomaru took her by the arms and forced her to the ground, then he spread his fingers wide over her face, releasing just enough poison to destroy the skin tissue and permanently, horribly, scar. He dragged his claws lightly down her face, neck, chest, arms and body, just breaking the skin until she was a screaming, crying mass of blood, torn flesh and poison.

Until her beauty was destroyed forever.

"Please" Racyene sobbed "Please stop"

Sesshomaru stood and looked down on her, morbidly enjoying his handiwork.

She opened her eyes and poison dripped into them, blinding her.

"This is far better than you deserve, but to kill you would be to not make you suffer enough. When you look at these scars, you remember Cassayah, that you killed her, that you killed her child, that you killed Siam.

"Remember that you brought these scars on yourself. They are the price you paid for your selfishness bitch."

Sesshomaru turned to walk back to the castle, then turned at the last moment.

"Enjoy your immortality."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Itonami-Life

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter V Preview

A short chapter to conclude

and do some minor wrapping up

ends cause this got too damn long!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	5. New Life

* * *

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: InuYasha, Sesshomaru and the description of Sesshomaru's mother are the property of RumikoTakahashi. However, Cassayah, Siam, Liliyah, the name Lady Shankoutetsu, and the now badly disfigured skank Racyene O'Toole, belong to me, myself and I, however if anyone wants to borrow her to mess her up a little more, feel free. Muhahaha!!!

* * *

-

* * *

-This ain't Yaoi, if that's what you want, go somewhere else.

* * *

-

* * *

-Cassayah 

-Chapter V

-New Life

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha sat quietly on a branch in the middle of the opulent courtyard of the palace of Lady Shankoutetsu staring blankly at the waning gibbous moon. His mind was miles, and years away, lost in his thoughts of Kagome, Cassayah and Liliyah, Kikyo and Siam and even Racyene. 

If anyone had told him of Sesshomaru's actions toward the human girl with his being ignorant of the entire story, he would have thought Sesshomaru beyond barbaric, possibly worthy of immediate death. To so cruelly disfigure young and beautiful girl with her entire life ahead was more than he had thought even Sesshomaru capable of.

But InuYasha was far from ignorant. After telling InuYasha the last bit of the story, Sesshomaru had looked at InuYasha as if expecting damnation from his half-human brother. Quite the opposite, as far as InuYasha was concerned, Racyene O'Toole had received far, far less than she deserved. In fact, had it been InuYasha, he didn't think he could have mustered the restraint to prolong her suffering by sparing her life.

Sesshomaru had made a comment then about that being what made himself the superior brother, InuYasha was "all passion and no finesse."

They hadn't finished debating the merits of that comment before they came to the stairs leading to the palace and they were interrupted by the happy greeting of Sesshomaru's ward Rin and the more stoic, but no less gracious greeting of his mother Lady Shankoutetsu.

InuYasha was a bundle of nerves, meeting the woman who had been mated to his father, knew him better than anyone, and rumor had it, knew his mother Izayoi as well. Their re-arrival had been late in the afternoon and Sesshomaru had wished to see his Obaasan before she retired for the evening so he had shown InuYasha to a room and hadn't been seen since.

InuYasha, never one to spend much time indoors had gravitated to the courtyard and the nearest tree, his thoughts had immediately swung to Kagome and how much he missed her.

Kagome and Cassayah. They sounded very much alike, both strong, brave and beautiful women. But both had eventually broken and taken their lives. He didn't understand, couldn't get his mind around what it was that had pushed Kagome to pick up that arrow that night and plunge it into her chest. Out of all the times he had gone to Kikyo, what was different about that night?

"My son told me I might have luck looking for you in the trees."

The sudden voice made InuYasha jump and his heart sped up slightly, then he grinned a little and jumped down.

"Lady Shankoutetsu" He bowed politely "Old habits die hard I guess."

"As I told your Kagome, my friends call me Lady Shan, please do so as well."

"Thank you, Lady Shan."

"Sesshomaru is with Rin settling her in for the night, he will join us shortly for a late dinner. I am pleased I got a chance to meet you at last InuYasha, I've been quite curious about you for many years. As you know I was mated to your father The Lord Inu no Taisho, but I was also friends with your mother Izayoi as well."

"I had heard rumors."

"She was a dear, sweet woman InuYasha. We were great friends for a number of years."

"I always wondered, if she came between you and father...I know she..."

"No, no InuYasha. Sesshomaru says that he told you of Cassayah and Liliyah, then he no doubt told you how things were with your father and I. If anyone should be apologizing it is perhaps I."

"You? I don't understand... ?"

"As I said, your mother and I were friends for a number of years. On occasion we would meet in the village and on one of these occasions your father came just as Izayoi was leaving. They were quite taken with each other. I was young InuYasha, sheltered. I was stuck in an unhappy mating and wanted out. I didn't understand the prejudices between human and yokai and yokai and human because my family held no such prejudice. Had I known..."

"You are the reason my parents came together?"

"Yes." She paused and looked at the moon sadly "I am sorry InuYasha, for everything Izayoi suffered. For it truly was my fault."

InuYasha considered Lady Shankoutetsu's words. Finally, he knew how his parents had met, so Sesshomaru's mother could have freedom. That just fucking figured. Everything that screwed him and mother always seemed to benefit Sesshomaru someway in the end. Maybe not Sesshomaru in this case but his mother.

And now here she was, happy and free, living her life and would be for many many years to come and where was Izayoi? Where was his mother? Long dead and buried, after being cast off by her people, cast from her home, sentenced to a life of widowed hell alone with a halfbreed son. Taunted, tormented, treated like trash even though she was a Hime.

Then InuYasha remembered Izayoi's laugh. True, she didn't laugh often, but when she did it was the most real thing about her. There was the other side of his mother that was too easy to forget when he he remembered how painful life had been for them.

The Izayoi that was happy because she had found her great love and been loved greatly in return.

InuYasha reflected on the light in her eyes when she spoke of his father, of how he made her smile and laugh and brought her silly little things from his travels like the wooden crane that she cherished with all her heart and InuYasha still had hidden away within the roots of Goshinboku.

Izayoi had been happy with the Inu no Taisho, even if it wasn't for a long time, it had been and that was the important thing. Just as he wouldn't trade a moment of his life with Kagome for anything.

Besides, he couldn't be too mad, if they hadn't met he wouldn't have been born, and then Kagome would be in her time dating that dumb ass Homo Hobo, Dodo bastard or whatever his name was.

"What happened to mother was wrong, and it was awful for her, still, she wouldn't have changed a thing if it had meant not having the time she had with father, or my not being born. She wouldn't have held anything against you Lady Shan."

Lady Shankoutetsu looked over at InuYasha and nodded.

"And you InuYasha?"

"I hold nothing against you either. Except maybe..." InuYasha smirked into the darkness, the sarcasm forming on his tongue.

"Except..." Lady Shankoutetsu cocked an eyebrow, making her the mirror image of her son.

"That you felt a need to have Sesshomaru."

Lady Shankoutetsu laughed, the sound like a tinkling of a fine crystal chandelier met with a spring breeze.

"That, my dear InuYasha, is an issue you would have to take up with your father."

"Tell me, did the parents of that girl ever attempt to get back at Sesshomaru for what he did to her?"

"Racyene O'Toole you mean?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Oh, nothing serious, there was the usual bluster and posturing of course, threats of retribution. But, what could they do? They were three humans against Lord Sesshomaru, heir to the Lord of the Western Lands, the great Inu no Taisho."

"You sound as if that wasn't a good thing."

"It was, but what Sesshomaru did to the O'Toole girl, as warranted as it was, it was the first step down a lonely path for Sesshomaru. When he returned that night and told me of what he had done, all traces of the young, sweet, Sesshomaru were gone and a hard, cold stranger had taken his place. His face showed no emotion, not even victory. Cassayah and Liliyah took Sesshomaru's heart with them to their pyre that day."

Lady Shankoutetsu rose from the settee and began towards the palace once again.

"As for the O'Toole girl, months passed and never was she seen, rumor spread of her many suicide attempts, sixteen within the first three months I understand. Eventually word got out about how she managed to survive so many attempts and shortly after a horrible confrontation between Lord Hyak and Mr. O'Toole, New Wales mysteriously burned to the ground. After that, the family returned to Wales I understand. After that is anyone's guess."

"And that is why Sesshomaru hates humans so much, why he hated me so much."

"True, it is why he hates humans, but in your case, I would say it was because it was a painful reminder for him to look upon your face."

"I don't understand."

"You are your fathers mirror image InuYasha, you share the same markings when your yokai blood comes to the surface. You are not the first to bear such a remarkable likeness."

"You mean..." InuYasha looked at Lady Shankoutetsu, eyes wide. He swallowed hard then took a deep breath. "I look like Liliyah? That's why..."

"He never said as much out loud, but he never had to. We both saw it the one time we journeyed together to see Izayoi and welcome you to the world. Sesshomaru had never been fond of Izayoi, her being human, but I think deep down there was a part of him that was excited about having a little brother. When he saw you, looking so much like his precious Liliyah, he closed off that part of himself, deciding it would be easier to hate you."

"All this time" InuYasha shook his head "All this time and I never knew. I thought I had suffered, but compared to what Sesshomaru has been through, my pain seems pretty insignificant."

"We all have our pain to bear InuYasha, and to each of us there are things that makes ours unique. What makes the difference is what one does with the pain. Do you use it to learn a lesson and grow? Or do you use it as an excuse to turn yourself off. My Sesshomaru may be many centuries older than you InuYasha, but he is the one who is now perhaps just beginning his life."

"Do you think he is? Beginning his life?"

Lady Shan smiled "Yes. Finally, I think he has begun to live again."

Lady Shan reached over and squeezed InuYasha's hand.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha stopped running for a moment, allowing himself a second to treat his eyes to the beauty of the sunset, wondering if Kagome was sitting on the small rise behind the hut watching it and thinking of him. He rolled his eyes at himself and took off at a steady pace once again. If he could keep this up he should be back in the village before dark, back to his Kagome. 

He couldn't resist the urge to quicken the pace, just a little bit.

Sesshomaru had decided to stay at the palace a few days longer, and while InuYasha had been more than welcome to stay, Sesshomaru knew that he would want to get back to Kagome. Inuyasha grinned, remembering their parting the morning before.

-Flashback-

"Well bastard, since your leaving me to my own devices to get home, guess I better get going."

"Really InuYasha, were you expecting me to hold your hand? Or were you perhaps holding out hope for something of a more intimate nature...if that is the case, I apologize, you still do nothing to tempt this Sesshomaru."

InuYasha grinned and chuckled softly "Keh, you ain't exactly Kagome yourself Sesshomy."

"You will not call this Sesshomaru by that name."

"Of course not." He nodded in agreement.

"InuYasha, thank you, for everything."

InuYasha just shook his head "No, thank you, for showing me what an ass I've been, how close I came to losing everything."

"But you have lost nothing brother, she is there waiting for you. Though I am sorely tempted to take her for my own."

"Don't make me Kongosouha your ass." InuYasha gripped Sesshomaru's shoulder, his eyes saying what his mouth could not.

"As if you could." Sesshomaru smiled in return.

InuYasha began to run towards home, towards Kagome, but he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, don't be a stranger. Sesshomy."

A bolt of electricity flicked out just missing him and he laughed over his shoulder.

"Imbecilic hanyou." Sesshomaru's grin was cocky, InuYasha wondered if the glint in Sesshomaru's eyes was a reflection of the sun, or if it was a flash of the Sesshomaru who died four hundred years ago.

The Sesshomaru who lay buried all these years under the sakura tree with Siam, Cassayah and Liliyah.

-end flashback-

InuYasha stopped outside the hut, inside he could hear her sweet voice humming while she worked at some task, the sounds of the others absent. He took a deep breath and he picked up her scent immediately.

Kagome.

His Kagome.

InuYasha found himself thinking of Cassayah and Siam again. They had loved one another, yet they never told each other. Fate had intervened and in the end there was no happiness for anyone. Their fate would have been his had Sesshomaru not been there to revive Kagome the night she plunged the arrow into her chest.

Siam, Racyene and Cassayah-InuYasha, Kikyo and Kagome. There stories were so different, but yet they were the same. Sesshomaru had given him a peek into his life had things been different. No, Kikyo hadn't been the manipulator Racyene was, but there was a part of her that was. The part that claimed InuYasha's soul, even though she was already dead. The part that continued to call for him, even after they had admitted they no longer loved one another and she knew he loved Kagome.

InuYasha felt wetness drop onto his hands and he looked up into a clear sky, then at his hand again. Tears...they were tears. His tears.

He kept his face hidden as he stepped inside.

"InuYasha? You're back!"

Kagome's voice in front of him was as gentle as her touch on his shoulder. He shifted, unable to look into her eyes, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.

"Kagome"

Kagome sunk her fingers into his hair and rubbed the backs of his ears. He crushed her even tighter to his chest

"InuYasha? Are you okay?"he lifted his face to hers, unashamed of his tears as their lips met.

He nodded and lifted her in his arms and carried her to her futon.

His tears didn't cease as he claimed her as his mate, slowly, intensely. Their lovemaking was full of passion, full of pent of feelings, desires and the things he had longed to say to her from the moment he first opened his eyes on Goshinboku.

As they lay tangled in one another's arms in the afterglow, instead of the fear and doubt he had worried would come after taking her as his mate he felt only contentment. The old tradition of marking had been done away with years ago when it was found that a much smaller exchange of blood achieved the same result, now they lay watching their mating marks slowing fade into view on the inside of their wrists.

Kagome looked up at InuYasha, her heart ready to explode with happiness she was shocked to see the tears lingering on his lashes.

"InuYasha" Kagome wiped his face with her thumbs "Your crying."

"I know" He nuzzled her neck "I don't care."

"Is Sesshomaru still alive?" She giggled, still a little nervous about his behaviour

InuYasha laughed "Yeah, I let the bastard live, just for you."

"How sweet." Kagome grinned, then grew serious "InuYasha...Kikyo ..."

InuYasha shushed her. "Tomorrow. We can talk about it tomorrow okay?"

"Ok-ay" Kagome was surprised, she had been sure that Kikyo would be the first thing he would ask about.

"I'm sorry, for all the time's I hurt you Kagome."

"You've already apologized for that InuYasha. Is something wrong...did something happen?"

His mind flashed on Cassayah and Liliyah...he would tell Kagome, but not now. Now was for them.

"No...Yes...I'll tell you later okay?"

"Okay"

InuYasha rolled over and pulled her close to him, cupped her face in his hand, kissed her softly, then pulled her close again.

"Do you know Kagome? I mean really know, how much I love you?"

"As much as I love you?" She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What if I said I loved you more."

"Impossible" Kagome teased

"Don't be so sure love." He closed his eyes allowing everything about her to overtake his senses, her scent, her touch, her taste and her sound. There was nothing more beloved or more precious to him than the one he held in his arms.

Nothing.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Epilogue 

-One year later-

Sesshomaru held Rin's small hand as they walked up the hill to the old Sakura tree. As usual the girl kept up her constant stream of happy chatter.

"I am very happy that we have come to visit with Obaasan and Obaasan-Yaka, but ...is it bad that I am anxious to be on our way as well?"

"Under the circumstances Rin, Obaasan and Obaasan-Yaka understand I am sure." He smiled and chuckled softly. He couldn't blame the child, he too was anxious to get back on the road.

They stopped under the Sakura tree at the tree grave markers and Rin opened the basket she had brought, taking out the bouquets of white lilies and placing one on each of the graves.

Rin wandered away to allow Sesshomaru several moments alone.

"Cassayah...Liliyah. I still feel somewhat guilty, though I know it is what you would want. Starting to live again after so long, to allow myself to feel things, it is rather strange. I find myself falling back into old ways a lot, particularly with BakaYasha. Since the new miko came into the village he has been talking non-stop about living on the other side of that damnable well of hers and leaving Rin and I behind. They say they will find me in the future, bah, what good does that do me now? Who will teach their offspring to behave as true yokai aristocrats should instead of the mongrel half-wit they have for a father? Kagome is a wonderful woman, but she can only undo so much damage..."

"Father!" Rin called from near the path "Obaasan is waiting lunch, you promised not to be long."

"Of course." Sesshomaru nodded at his adopted daughter.

"Please do not be angry that I have given Rin leave to call me father. No one could ever take your place my precious Liliyah."

Sesshomaru rose to join Rin and looked over his shoulder at the graves adorned with lilies.

_'My Liliyah, my Cassayah...my first loves. First but perhaps not my only...I guess only time shall tell.'_

Sesshomaru took Rin's hand again and began to make their way back to the palace.

"Father, do you think we will make it to Uncle InuYasha's in time?"

"I see no reason why we should not."

"What do you think? Is she having a girl or boy?"

"For Kagome's sake, I hope all their children are well behaved little girls like Kagome. For InuYasha's sake, I hope they are all hell raising little boys who drive him to within an inch of his sanity."

Rin giggled "Father, that's not very nice. What if Uncle InuYasha thought that about you?"

Sesshomaru thought of the likelihood of his ever having a child of his own. An heir for the Western Lands. Eighteen months ago he would have never thought it possible, but now...

"You never know Rin, one day, the imbecile just might."

* * *

-

* * *

-Modern Day 

-Beathcourt Psychiatric Hospital

-London, England

The children played while their mother visited with an ancient uncle, their eyes fixed on the strange woman who sat in the corner, covered head to toe in black lace.

"Holy shit, that's her!"

"Thas who."

"Lacy Racy."

"Who's she? Never heard of no Lacy whatever."

"Bugger me, Everyone's heard of Lacy Racy."

"I aint."

"Duh blimey idiot. Where you bin? Lacy Racy is like a thousand years old"

"No one lives that long"

"She did, only cause a mummy scratched her up and made her ugly, then put

a curse on her so she couldn't die so she would have to suffer forever."

"What a load of shit!"

"Is so true! She's tried to kill herself like a million times and it never works. They lock her up for a while then let her out cause they say she ain't dangerous, on account of all she does is sit around mumbling the same word over and over again. Crazy as a loon that one is by now."

"Your the one thats crazy."

"You don't believe me? Walk by her and see if she's mumbling the word I tell you."

The boy whispered into the other boys ear then he got up and walked by the woman in the corner. He suddenly froze and blinked hard, then hustled back to the other boy.

"Well, what she say?"

"She...she..." The boy panted trying to catch his breath

"Well, spit it out."

"She...she said" He shook his head.

"Cassayah"

Finis

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Notes: 

Hope you enjoyed the ending and the little twist at the end for Sweet little Racyene O'Toole.

And, just cause I know people are going to ask...Kagome's baby was a Girl and they named her Cassayah...lets go for the sweet schmaltzy ending eh? LOL

This story has been so interesting because it started out as a little three paragraph one shot where Kagome kills herself and grew into this. Since I never highlighted reviews, well...here we go...

XxlennexX_  
2007-05-21  
ch 1, OMG yeAs! boo yah!  
i just got home from another tirseome, boring, hot day at school, and was about ready to drop down dead right then and there, when i saw the e-mail about cassayah( is that how you spell it? sorry if it's wrong) and i literally did one of my super happy dances. lol!  
well anyways, chapter rocked as usual, so yeah! keep up the good work! _

**Always happy to inspire a happy dance LOL**

* * *

haydenlover19_  
2007-05-21  
ch 1, Oh how cool...So this story is going to have alot of Sesshomaru huh? I LOVE IT!! Next to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is one of my fav characters in the series. _

**Sesshomaru stories tend to have a lot of Sesshomaru in them :P---- LOL**

* * *

Illidan the Half Demon_  
2007-05-25  
ch 2, Hmm, so that's what happened. Poor Cassayah, her heart must have been truly shattered upon hearing that. That truly sucks for Sesshomaru too. At least Sesshomaru pointed out why Inuyasha may have been so willing to go to Kikyo always. Excellent chapter btw. I look very forward to the next one. _

**That shouldn't be looked at as the total reason, but Siam, like InuYasha, at one point was sure their love was unrequited. By the time Siam discovered that Cassayah did love him, Racyene already had her hooks in too deep.**

* * *

_Smexikitsune4884  
2007-05-25  
ch 2, .Well, theres a plot twist I didn't see come - blindsided me it did, I always just assumed Cassayah and Sesshou loved each other passionatly. Hm...update soon _

kitsunegirl48_  
2007-06-08  
ch 3,__So she killed herself, and never returned Sesshou's love - poor sesshou, so tragic! Update soon, okay? _

InuGoddess715_  
2007-06-08  
ch 3, __reply__Good chapter. This story is nothing like I would have thought. I THOUGHT that Sesshomaru and Cassayah had once been in love with EACH OTHER and that he tragically lost her somehow and still blames himself for not being able to save her ( like Inuyasha and Kikyo, in a way). However, I never would have thought that Sesshomaru would be the victim of UNREQUITED love. Goodness, we're all so used to everyone kissing the ground Sessh walks on, I guess it never would have occurred to us that someone would actually REJECT him in favor of someone else. That is a VERY nice twist. It's good to see Sesshomaru be less than perfect for once I really like this story. _

**Hehehe I'm not the master deceiver for nothing! LOL**

**Actually for the two stories to mesh together, Sesshomaru had to be a bit more of an observer...that doesn't mean it can't be truly personal to him as well though**

* * *

_Chase65  
2007-05-28  
ch 2, replyGreat start CJ! I always prefer the brothers getting along with little differences of opinions, rather than hating each other. _

**Me too...they are so much fun to work off one another! I am really looking forward to writing them together again for The Search Sequels, even though they were really OOC, I don't care, it was FUN! **

**BTW, The Search Sequels will probably come around this fall sometime.**

* * *

Illidan the Half Demon_  
2007-06-11  
interesting... I still wonder what gift that girl was waiting for. Immortatlity, or longer life span perhaps? Or most likely something else. Either way, it didn't matter in the end, lol. Siam was very much like Inuyasha I suppose, but like Sesshomaru said, very different also. Inuyasha finally found a reason to leave Kikyo completely, unlike Siam. But anyways, excellent chapter! I'm looking forward to see what else has happened with Sesshomaru. _

**Like I said above, by the time Siam realized Cassayah loved him, Racyene had her claws in too deep, the girl wanted immortality, and she got it. But the price she paid in the end...the price everyone paid in the end, was awfully steep. All for a young girls vanity.**

* * *

Chase65_  
__2007-06-10  
ch 3, __reply__sniff poor Sesshy! The brothers are more alike than anyone could have imagined (except for you CJ!) - InuYasha's reaction to his brother's heartache shows how much he really has matured - Kagome knew what she was doing when she offered up a most unlikely travel companion _

**I often think Kagome is way too smart for InuYasha's own good LOL**

* * *

_InuGoddess715  
2007-06-19  
ch 4, I hate to say this, as AWFUL as it was,...but what Sessh did at the end couldn't have happened to a nicer ! How could you laugh about casually causing the deaths of three people?! How brash, stupid, and cruel could you you be to have the nerve to brag about your crimes to the one who is suffering for them most?! Oh, no. I see where the cruel Lord Sesshomaru came from in this story. Your emotions have to be in total chaos for you to want to shut them down so completely. Nice chapter. _

**Was afraid I made her too much of a bitch...thanks!**

* * *

Illidan the Half Demon_  
2007-06-19  
ch 4, Heh, sounds like Racy will never forget Sesshomaru, lol. But poor Sesshomaru, to lose his mate, daughter, and best friend, that would be more than enough to drive any person into a cold heart. I ponder whatever happened to little Racy. I'm sure living forever didn't pan out quite as well as she had hoped, lol. Anyways, excellent chapter. You've done great work._

**Racy---Lacy Racy ...currently a Childhood Horror legend, with childhood creativity added over the years of course. I couldn't decide for the longest time whether to have her mumbling Cassayah, or Sesshomaru's name, or even Siam. But, Cassayah won out. Just seemed right.**

* * *

_shipporinKIMS11  
2007-06-19  
ch 4,.Hiya!! this is really sad, and beautiful. Especially the part with Sesshomy screaming and screaming for Cassayah and Liliyah. I'm STILL crying. Please get the next chapter up soon. Out of interest, have you checked my poem? It would mean a lot... but its your choice. Please update! shipporinKIMS11 _

**Send me a link, I looked once and I couldn't find it. I detest Mediaminer and avoid it like the plague.**

* * *

Chase65_  
2007-06-22  
ch 4, So much emotion in 1 chapter..well done! Racyene did not get all she deserved, but it was a nice start. The emotional outburst from Sesshy when he realized his mate and pup were truly gone was heartbreaking. You could feel the exact moment the ice surrounded his heart. I am worn out...in a good way ;D Thanks for the amazing chapter CJ! _

**Thanks...that scene was really difficult to write too.**

* * *

Rationality_  
2007-06-10  
That was a really good chapter. I loved it. But I have one request. . . could you please stop with the yaoi fan bashing it is getting annoying and you shouldn't be rude to people with certain opinions. I agree that people are stupid if they don't realize that this isn't yaoi because you have said it a million times, but it is rude. And if people are yaoi fans you have no right to tell them not to read your stories because they probably like stories and stuff that is not yaoi. So yeah. This isn't a flame but constructive criticism, in my opinion that is. Please don't label me as a yaoi fan cuz im not. _

**I felt the need to clarify here. I do not have a problem with Yaoi or people who read Yaoi. My problem is with INCEST yaoi and the people who think it is sexy for (in this case) two brothers to fuck one another.**

**There is nothing sexy about something that destroys people, that destroys someones heart and soul, that destroys families. Most often these stories start with a rape, another thing that is sick and disgusting, yet is glorified and made to be sexy by these people. **

**I am a incest survivor, someone who is unable to feel things first hand because I am so disassociated from my feelings its scary. I feel like a walking zombie sometimes. No joy, no happiness, no pain, just this lethargic apathetic blob who goes from one day to the next.**

**And I never told anyone not to read my story, only that if they are looking for that kind of sick shit, they are on the wrong page.**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**So, what's coming next?**

**Something is coming off Hiatus.**

**You can have a vote!**

**for **

**Dr. Miko  
**

**or**

**InuYasha and Kagome: A Love Story **

**How?**

**Go to Mitsukai's Cafe and Vote  
**

**(Link is on my profile page) **

**Vote Today!!! **

* * *

**-Don't forget to review  
**

* * *

**-And throw away your garbage as your leave the theater! LOL  
**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**- **


End file.
